Two, plus One
by Ariel119
Summary: A blast from Kate's past yields an interesting, very ADULT, result.  VERY A/U,  read, sorta slash-y , and will COMPLETELY deserve the M rating.  You've been warned. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Kate

_**Ok, so to be clear, this is NOT related to my other stories. It didn't feel right to have this happen with the Rick/Kate that are in the BIG story arc. But like so many ideas, it invaded my brain and refused to go away until it was told. **_

* * *

><p>Soft strains of music drifted through the restaurant, setting the intimate mood for the dining couples. In one corner booth, a woman chuckled softly at the words being murmured in her ear by her dining companion. Out in the world, he was a best-selling mystery novelist and she was the subject of his research, an NYPD homicide detective. But here, in this anonymous place, they were partners of a different sort. They were, simply, Rick and Kate, and his hand was writing words of promise as it danced from her knee up her thigh under the table.<p>

Until…

"Katie? Katie Beckett!" An excited voice shattered the spell.

Stifling a frustrated groan, Kate looked to the source of the voice, and her mood improved "Elara! Wow, how long has it been?"

"Let's see. Last time was…the year after we graduated? That luncheon at the alumni club?"

Kate nodded her agreement. A not-so-subtle throat clearing reminded her of her manners. "Elara, this is Rick Castle. Rick, Elara Santorini. We roomed together in college."

"Listen, Katie, I can't tell you how happy I am to have run into you tonight. I could use your help. I'm on a date with a guy, but I need to get rid of him. I've tried breaking up with him before, but he doesn't seem to take a hint. He's nice enough, just not my type. Remember how I helped you get rid of Lester?"

"Hmm, yes. Lester." Kate glanced over uneasily at Rick, who was watching the exchange with interest. "Elara, I don't know…"

"What method did you use?" Rick inquired.

Elara supplied the answer. "We convinced Lester that Katie wasn't available, that she was into someone else." She eyed Rick speculatively.

Rick swallowed hard. "So what are you asking for here? You'd like me to…run off your suitor for you? Or just give him a convincing 'go away' show?"

"You wouldn't convince him, though you ARE cute. The favor you'd be doing is to loan _Katie_ to me for a little while. Nothing says 'You don't have a chance' like a reunion with a _girl_friend."

Kate had just taken a sip of her martini to bolster her nerves, but Elara's bluntness nearly made her drop the rest of it on the table. She set the glass down carefully, stalling for a second before she would meet Rick's gaze. When she finally did, the open amusement and curiosity made her blush, just for a second.

"It was college. People try new things. What?" She saw a hint of something else, lust maybe, and his eyes were getting progressively darker because of it. .'Why' she wondered? Oh. Seriously? She'd never have pegged him for that type, but then again, he _did_ say that in his dreams she would join in.

Elara sensed that they needed a moment alone to discuss the matter. "I was just on my way to the bathroom when I spotted you two. Why don't I come back in a couple of minutes?"

When she returned to the table, they had an answer ready for her. "I'll do it," Kate said. "However, there's another condition."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you think so far? Please leave your thoughts in a review! Thanks for reading.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2 Rick

**So, WOW, I can't believe the response to this. Promise some naughtiness, and the alert/favorites emails explode like popcorn in my inbox. Thank you to all of the new readers. **

* * *

><p>Rick studied the woman as Kate relayed their decision. There was an exotic quality about her that was befitting, given her name. He judged her to be a touch shorter than Kate, with fuller features. Her dark curly hair was swept up and secured with a gold tone clip. A delicate gold necklace complimented her olive skin, which appeared light in contrast with her burgundy dress. The neckline was modest, probably to discourage her date. There was no hiding, however, the voluptuous curves that lay beneath. Yes, this could prove very interesting, after all.<p>

Kate jabbed him under the table and he tore his gaze away. "Hm?"

"You were going to explain the reasoning behind your request."

"Ah. Yes. Well, you see, to make this ruse properly realistic, you'll have to walk out of here with Kate, which means *I* _don't_. If there are paparazzi lurking, it's going to sting to have them reporting that my date left me sitting here. I think I ought to get something out of this deal." He watched Elara's brow furrow and she fingered her purse. "Oh, _no, _not money. Kate and I have been talking about adding an…extra dimension to our physical relationship. We think you'd be perfect."

Now her eyes widened as she processed his proposal. She glanced to Kate, 'Is he for real?' written all over her face. He sat back and stretched his arms along the back of the booth, his shirt pulling tight against what he knew, without any vanity, was a well-formed upper body.

"How…would that work?" Elara asked uncertainly.

"Well, as I said, you'll walk out of here with Kate. Do you live nearby?"

"Actually, in a manner of speaking, yes. I'm here on a long term business trip, so I have a room at the hotel across the street."

"This hotel have a lounge?" At her nod, he decreed "Perfect. Go there, get some drinks. I'll join you as soon as I'm sure your dinner companion is off your scent. Now, speaking of, you've been gone a long time, and he's bound to come looking for you, assuming he hasn't given up."

Looking hopeful, Elara stretched to the tips of her toes and craned her neck. "No. Still there. Tenacious as a limpet. Well, c'mon Katie, time to pry him loose."

Rick looked to Kate, who gave a short nod. She grabbed her coat and bent to give Rick a chaste 'Sorry, so long and thanks for everything' kiss on the cheek for appearance's sake. Then she wrapped an arm around Elara's waist, the two of them looking cozy already.

He longed to follow, if for no other reason than to see how this played out, but he wanted to keep the appearance of dignity, and he couldn't risk the date recognizing him later when he followed to make sure he was gone.

The question of how he would identify the man resolved itself a moment later. He heard voices escalating in volume. Two were firm and female, and he identified one of them as Kate's after the first word she'd spoken. The third was male, plaintive to the very end. When he heard the words 'I don't believe you' Rick was able to glance his way unnoticed, because at that point, everyone was looking. It was just in time to see Elara engage Kate in a rather passionate kiss. The poor guy looked like someone let the air out of him, and Rick felt a twinge of pity.

After they left, Stanley (he'd gleaned the name during the row) signaled for the check. Rick followed him discretely, turning up his collar against the convenient cold. He watched the jilted beau drive his car out of the parking lot and up onto the expressway. Then he turned back and strode across the street into the hotel. He found the two ladies in the bar, both with Irish coffees in front of them. He ordered a Scotch for himself, but as pre-arranged, kept his distance, just in case Stanley came back. When they headed up to Elara's room, he waited until Kate texted him the room number, then followed. 'Two gorgeous women at the same time' he mused. This might put even *his* sexual prowess to the test. And if it killed him, what a way to go.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, folks, it's just like foreplay, the anticipation will (if I do my job right) only improve things. Review, please? I would LOVE to hear why you thought it worthy of a favoritealert. If I've somehow been too subtle up until now, the next chapters will contain their threesome, so if that bothers you, walk away now.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Elara

**Again, I'm blown away by the enthusiasm over this. Thank you! It's a thrill to check my email after an absence and see a new cluster of alerts/favorites. ****To those who've expressed concern about "So Good Together", I AM working on another chapter. I've just been struggling with it, with motivation in general. Having such good feedback on this helps, though.**

**Oh yes, and the disclaimer. Beckett/Castle characters are not mine. Elara, however, totally is.**

* * *

><p>When the knock sounded on her door, Elara took a second to glance through the spyhole before granting Rick entrance. He nodded his thanks at her, removing his coat and laying it across one of the chairs in the dining area of what was really more like a nicely furnished small apartment than a room. She took advantage of the fact that his back was turned to admire his broad shoulders, strong back, and hmm, nice tu-<p>

'Uh oh.' She wasn't staring at his derriere anymore, he'd turned so that now she was staring at his fly. Clearly there was something behind there that was also worthy of admiration, except if he was facing her then he was probably aware of what she was staring at. She dragged her gaze upward, and sure enough, he was grinning broadly.

She opened her mouth to apologize, but then thought better of it. Obviously he found her physically attractive, or else he wouldn't have asked her to join in. Which meant he'd checked her out. As if he'd read her mind, he said smoothly "No worries, Elara. Turnabout is fair play."

She turned to Kate, who was smirking knowingly. "Careful though, if you feed his ego after midnight, it turns into one of those scaly monster things."

"Does that mean if we get it…wet…it multiplies?" Elara asked with a wink.

"Ooh, nice. I'm beginning to like her more and more." Rick's eyes were twinkling.

"Yes, well now that we've gotten cheesy movie references out of the way, how shall we begin?" Kate asked. She'd confessed to Elara that they'd never tried ménage a trois before, despite talking about it a few times.

"Well, the first order of business is to get comfortable, which Elara seems to have gotten a head start on," Rick pointed out, indicating the aqua satin robe she'd changed into. He began to unbutton his shirt. Kate crossed to him and started to help, taking advantage of her proximity to kiss him the way she couldn't in the restaurant.

At first Elara felt like an outsider, until she remembered that she, too, had intimate history with Kate. She moved in behind her and began unzipping her dress, massaging the neck and shoulders revealed by the parted fabric. When Kate finished the last button on Rick's shirt, she dropped her arms, and the dress pooled on the floor. She nudged it aside with her foot, while sliding the cotton off Rick's shoulders. Kate was kissing the side of Rick's neck now, and his eyes were closed in pleasure. Elara stepped in beside her and began to unfasten Rick's belt. When she had it free, she released the button at his waistband, then drew down the zipper, deliberately grazing his manhood along the way. His brow furrowed for a second and his eyes popped open, before giving her a wicked smile of approval.

Kate urged him forward so that he stepped out of his pants. Clad only in his silk boxers, he took her hand and kissed it, then reached for Elara's and did the same. She shivered at the simple feel of his lips gently caressing the back of her hand. He led them to the bed and climbed onto it without letting go of Elara. He coaxed her into lying with her back against his chest, his thighs apart to cradle her. Kate moved up to join them, still in her black bra and panties, and kissed her. "I have missed you," she murmured to Elara.

Elara thought back to when it had started. They had been roommates for three or four months into their senior year when Katie came home one night in tears. "Tom Benjamin is such an asshole!" she'd proclaimed.

Surprised, Elara had replied, "You've been happily dating for nine weeks, what happened?"

"He dumped me. He said that I sucked in bed, and not in the good way," she wailed.

"You're right. He's an ass." Elara had gotten up and poured Katie a generous glass of wine.

Katie took large sips, in between reporting other mean things he had said. Her last swallow was punctuated by "He even said I wasn't any good at kissing."

"I'm sure you're fantastic at it," she had loyally replied.

Together they'd polished off the rest of the wine bottle. Noting the late hour, they stood, planning to get ready for bed. Katie had hugged her, and they wobbled a bit, steadying each other. As they drew apart, Katie's eyes had gotten soft. "Thanks, for everything." She leaned in to kiss Elara on the cheek, but an unexpected wobble brought their lips in contact instead. Surprised, they quickly pulled apart, but as they studied one another, each found only curiosity. Elara had closed her eyes and leaned in again, tentatively, until she found what she sought. When they separated, Elara had assured Katie that she had nothing to worry about in the kissing department.

Things went no further that night, but whenever they sought comfort in one another after a trying time, it was with increasing familiarity. One balmy night, a horrid bout of homesickness for her dear Greece brought Elara to Katie's bedside. She crawled in with her, only to find that Katie was nude. The awkwardness lost out to the unbearable loneliness, and she sniffled against Katie's shoulder. Katie had turned and pulled her into an embrace, stroking her back. Eventually her hands slipped under Elara's sleep shirt, gliding up and down, lower with each pass. When they slid beneath Elara's panties, she stiffened, but then began to return the caresses. When she ventured to Kate's front, she was surprised to find moisture there. Experimentally she slid her finger within the folds of flesh, the landscape familiar yet not her own. A low moan encouraged her to keep going. As she probed intently she found responsive areas, until a shock of sensation informed her that her own pleasure center was being sought. They both continued, rubbing, stroking, until they reached a two part harmony of ecstatic sound.

Snapping back to the present, Elara found that Kate had shifted downward and over between her knees. Elara's lips curled in anticipation of another onslaught of sensation that was a favorite of theirs. However, she was not prepared for the fact that the man she was using as a body cushion had plans to supplement the experience. As Kate lowered her mouth to Elara's crevice, Rick's came down in perfect sync, first nibbling on her ear, then her neck. His hands ghosted down the neckline of the robe, flat palms grazing her nipples through the thin satin. He brought his hands back up and slid one within the robe to massage her breast. When she arched her back to get more contact, she felt the vibration of his chuckle traveling up her back before it rumbled in her ear. Ever responsive to a woman's body language, he brought his other hand to join the first. Meanwhile, the act of arching her back had tilted her pelvis, and Kate chose this moment to add the insertion of a finger, then two, to further heighten the sensations. And heightened they were, right to the peak of her endurance and over into bliss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thoughts?<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4 Kate

Kate shifted away so that Elara was free to sit up once she regained some strength. As it was now, she was still lying in Rick's arms, and he was murmuring soothing words to her. She wasn't sure how well it sat with her that he could be that tender with someone he'd only met hours ago. In one fluid move, Kate rolled and got to her feet. She padded to the kitchen and poured a glass of iced tea for herself, swishing the first mouthful to cleanse her palate. It wasn't that the taste of Elara's juices bothered her, it had just been a very long time.

Glancing over, she furrowed her brow at what looked to be an intimate conversation. Elara was still too dazed to pick up on it, but Rick interpreted the look immediately. He frowned briefly, before his expression shifted to a gaze of loving, unflinching reassurance. She chided herself for the pang of jealousy. Elara had been a trusted friend, and Rick was as constant as the tides. Yes, this had been his idea, but he never would have pushed her into something she truly didn't want to do.

She downed the rest of the tea for the energy boosting sugar it contained. She poured two more glasses and carried them to the bed. Rick nudged Elara, who opened her eyes and accepted the offering. He drank his as well, as Elara sat up and moved off the bed. Apparently having overcome her slight modesty, and since it was askew anyway, she shed her robe.

Rick approached Kate and kissed her thoroughly. He slid his hands down her sides and over her hips, carrying her panties downward as he went. He then guided her to lie on the bed on her side, pillows supporting her head. He kissed his way down her body, triggering a wave of goosebumps. When he reached the junction of her thighs, he took her hand and hooked it behind her raised knee, urging her to keep herself open for him.

He laid on his side with his head pillowed on her other thigh and moved in close to feast on her. For a while Kate merely lost herself in the exquisite sensation. It felt a little different than usual, and she finally realized that due to his position, his tongue was starting at the most sensitive nerve bundle and dragging away, rather than working toward it.

Suddenly he began to moan, the vibrations tickling her and magnifying his effect on her. It took Kate a moment to understand what was going on. Elara had joined them on the bed and was sitting cross-legged in the angle formed by Rick and Kate's bodies. She had freed Rick from his boxers and was making an enthusiastic effort to give him his own hormonal fireworks. As Kate watched, she alternately stroked him with her hand and bent low to caress him with her tongue. The result was that he was working Kate more feverishly, wracking her body with sweet torment.

When his vocalizations began take on a desperate tone, Elara slowed her pace. She swiveled and reached, finding Kate's breast and freeing it from the cup of the bra. She swirled her fingers in a circle around the nipple until the peak rose out of the mound of flesh. She bent again, tasting the dark pink bud, pinching it between her tongue and the roof of her mouth. The sensations were so powerful that Kate was overcome. She closed her eyes and surrendered, biting the pillow to muffle her scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks, again, to all those who favorited or alerted or, dear me, sometimes BOTH. Every one of you is AWESOME. So are the reviewers. (Hint hint)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 Rick

By unspoken agreement, it was Rick's 'turn' to be the primary focus in their little 'sexploration'. His mouth twisted. Kate would smack him, _hard_, if he ever spoke the word aloud, and he'd probably deserve it for verbal laziness. 'Oh, and speaking of hard,' the adolescent sector of his brain interjected, 'exactly when are we going to get something done about this throbbing situation. Isn't time we were rewarded for all the moaning and thrashing we've been responsible for tonight?' 'Patience, 'counseled his mature self, 'good things come to those who wait.' Cliché, but true.

When Kate had come back to herself, he had shifted up to lie beside her, shedding his boxers on the way and coaxing Elara to lay on his other side. As she regained her strength, Kate moved from beside him to drape herself over the right half of his body. He snaked his hand up to release the closures on her now -pointless bra, freeing her breasts to press into his chest. After Elara mirrored her atop his left side, Rick made a decision. If he could choose his personal heaven, if the good things he'd done in his life had somehow outweighed the…less than angelic…then THIS is the eternity he would choose: lying in a bed with _two_ delectable female bodies forming his own personal silken, perfume scented, heated blanket, complete with massage.

Once they had worked out a plan of action, apparently using some ancient secret female communication method, they began to move against him. It was amazing, like naked synchronized swimming and he was the water. Hands drifted downward to caress his manhood, alternating positions. Lips nibbled on his earlobes, tongues caressed his neck, his chest, his nipples. It was the first time in his life he was grateful he only had one penis because if he had oral involvement on two he was absolutely certain his brain would leak out his ears. As it was, he was using all of the distraction techniques in his head to delay his release. Then, just as he was sure he'd regained control of his raging libido, things got much worse.

As one, they rose up on their hands and knees, so that his view was filled with two of the loveliest pairs of breasts he could imagine. He actually heard himself whimper. Now that their bodies were not pinning his arms, he reached eagerly to caress the delightful globes, and was rewarded with tandem cat-like back arching. Never one to shy away from multi-tasking, he craned his neck to nibble first on one un-occupied breast, then the other. Actually, this was better, not worse. Being an active participant rather than a passive one gave his brain something to focus on. Like how he might be able to seize control here.

With a devilish grin he slid his hands around to glide down two backs, over two shapely rears, and around to, oh heaven, two slick, hot vaults of womanhood. The math seemed to work out perfectly. Two sets of fingers to dip in and out of the creases…he was rewarded by mewling in stereo. Countdown to ignition, time to slip on the proverbial overcoat. And that's when the equation fell apart for him. That business earlier about being happy with one penis? Suddenly a problem. He looked up into two beautiful faces flushed with arousal. One however, fairer, green eyed, and oh so familiar, stared back with love, tinged with just a bit of uncertainty. She'd done the math, too. Which vault to *snicker* bury his treasure in. (He SO had to stop watching those cheesy movies).

Suddenly, the chalkboard in his head displayed the answer, as elementary as could be. They were TWO, always would be. Elara, for all of her positive attributes, including some 'holy shit she must do daily yoga' flexibility, was still just one, a nice addition, but never a substitution. He maneuvered around Kate to reach for the condom package on the nightstand, only to find she'd already grabbed it, ripped it open and was holding the contents out to him. He looked at Elara for a moment, brushing the backs of his fingers down her cheek, a blend of apology and consolation. Kate, when he turned back to her, looked a little shaken, like for a split second she thought he'd reached for the other woman because he'd _chosen_ her. Rick took her hands in his own, guiding her to roll the membrane onto him. He felt a coolness on his left side as Elara gracefully backed away, leaving room for the union of two.

He guided Kate over onto her back and braced himself above her. Her palm was warm on his cheek as he found a home within her. He showered her with feverish little kisses as they found a rhythm of give and take. His stamina at an end, he looked desperately into her eyes and gave a few last powerful strokes. Her lids fluttered shut and he kissed her deeply to catch the moan. He gathered her to him and shuddered, collapsing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sooooooo...yeah. I think this one falls under that 'nice place to visit but I wouldn't want to live there' category. As much fun as it was to throw in the variable, when it all came down to it I couldn't see them in the ultimate act with anyone but each other. Wimp or moral hail mary, you make the call.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 6 Elara

Elara cast one last look at the couple in her bed, who only had eyes for one another, before stepping into the bathroom. It was odd, they'd been one big content, naked knot, yet she'd have felt like a voyeur if she stayed to witness what came next. She turned on the shower, both to block out the noises that were sure to be coming soon, and to cleanse away the sheen of perspiration from their exertions.

She stepped into the tub and under the hot spray, The swaying of a coiled hose caught her attention, and her eye followed it upwards. She discovered that the shower head was the removable wand type. She reached up and freed it from the bracket, studying the control dial. Ah, the deluxe model, with five different settings. She tried each in turn, before setting it back on the wall. She retrieved her pouf from the corner of the tub and applied some of the body wash provided by the housekeeping service. She worked the soap into a lather and slid it all over her body, down to…ooh. A little tender there, not quite accustomed to that intensity of attention. She hung the pouf on the water control knob and grabbed the shower wand again to rinse away the suds. When she reached the apex of her thighs, she directed the spray upward, to thoroughly cleanse and soothe herself. The jet caught her just right and a jolt shot through her. It was then that she remembered the 'pulse' setting, and got a wicked idea.

Holding the wall mounted bar for support, she bent slightly at the knees and pointed the pulsing spray at her mons. 'Magic fingers indeed' she thought. Being with Katie again had been really nice, and her partner had some seriously talented moves. Katie one lucky woman. However there was definitely something to be said for taking matters into your own hands. She tested the spray at different angles and distances until she found her 'just right', then leaned against the wall and let the thrilling sensations overtake her. When she cried out, she hoped that the sound-muffing properties of the door and the flowing water worked both ways.

After shampooing and conditioning her unruly hair, she rinsed clean again, turned off the water, and wrapped herself in the fluffy robe on the door. It was quiet in the other room. She peeked out into the bedroom, where the couple lay with the bedspread thrown over them. They'd looked up at the sound of the latch releasing, and Elara chuckled at the matching sheepish expressions they wore.

"It's fine, really," she reassured them. "I'm going to see what I can round up for a snack. Feel free to use the bathroom to wash up, the shower head is to die for."

She smirked at her private joke. In the kitchenette she surveyed the contents of the refrigerator. Hmm. Pre-made biscuit dough and the shaker of cinnamon sugar, that could become monkey bread with little effort. She set about cutting the dough into quarters and rolling them in a little pile of the cinnamon sugar. Suddenly a squeal of laugher reached her ears through the wall that the kitchen shared with the bathroom. Evidently they'd decided to take her up on her advice _together_.

By the time they emerged, Rick in his boxers, Kate in his shirt, the sweet smell of the baked treat was filling the room. They sniffed appreciatively. Kate had a fond smile. "Still making that as a midnight snack, huh?"

Elara nodded. "If it isn't broken, don't fix it." She eyed the two of them, suspecting she knew the answer to her question. "Do you two have to get back to the city or can you stay the night?"

They traded glances, Rick clearly deferring to Kate. She nodded. "I have the weekend off, so…yeah, we'd love to stay."

Satisfied, Elara crossed to the phone and dialed the front desk. Luckily Jessica, a friend she'd made during her extended stay, was on duty. "Hey, Jess. Could you do me a favor? Send up two courtesy kits? Thanks." At their curious looks, she explained, "You'll have toothbrushes and toothpaste for later."

As they shared the monkey bread, Kate and Elara caught up on the last decade, Rick interjecting questions here and there. Kate stifled a yawn before finishing her last bite. "It's been a really long day, think we ought to turn in?" She eyed the couch in the living room area. In most of these places, the couches were convertible.

A scoffing noise brought her attention back around to Elara. "Katie, do NOT be ridiculous. We just spent a couple of hours proving that the bed has ample room for three, and if I wanted to sleep alone in that…football field...I wouldn't have asked you to stay."

Ten minutes later, Elara heaved a contented sigh and cuddled into Rick's side, draping her arm over him to find Kate's hand where it rested on his stomach. She laced her fingers with those of her friend and drifted off as Rick's arm tightened around her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I would love to hear your thoughts, please? Thank you for reading.<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

I know it took me forever to finish this. I'm sorry. I finally found the inspiration to put the finishing touch on it. Hope you've enjoyed it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Epilogue<strong>

The sun's rays found their way through a gap in the heavy drapes, sliding across the floor and onto the bed where the trio slept. Kate stirred first, the detective in her ever-vigilant to changes in her environment, even in slumber. Rick's arm was still wrapped tightly around her shoulder, but Elara had rolled away, her back to them.

For his part, Rick was highly attuned to changes in _Kate_, even in his unconscious state, so the shift in her breathing away from the deep rhythmic pattern of sleep had him stirring as well. He brought his arm up (the one not currently pinned under the pleasant weight of Kate's upper body) and rubbed at his eyes.

"Good morning, you two," Elara murmured, rolling over. She'd always been a light sleeper, but spending the night beside a new man, an intimate stranger, really, made her doubly so.

Kate raised her head from where it had been pillowed on Rick's shoulder and smiled shyly. She glanced up at Rick, trying to gauge his mood. The contented curve of his mouth told her everything. The light of day had done nothing to change his opinion of what they had done, might continue to do, if the tent he was pitching under the bedcovers was any indication.

She met Elara's amused look, and by mutual silent consent they converged on him again. His expression went from 'content' to 'lottery winner' in a flash, as Kate inched downward along his body, taking the sheet and blanket with her. When her quarry had been exposed, she tasted him delicately, teasingly, until his full body shiver cued her to take him fully into her mouth. She felt his hand cupping the back of her head and knew, trusted, that it was purely about reciprocating the physical contact, not about control. Sure enough, his fingers stroked through her tresses, clenching only to signal that she'd found a particularly sensitive spot, before resuming his caress. He tapped her ear once, their 'pause' signal, and she heard him clearing his throat, struggling for words. "Slow, Kate. Make it last."

Elara, for her part, nibbled on his ear, his neck, his collarbone. Her fingers teased at his nipple until it, too, stood at attention, then she traced it with the tip of her tongue. His groans of pleasure escalated into a stream of unintelligible syllables when she drew the tiny bud into her mouth with hard suction. Allowing herself a small smile so as not to break the seal, she brought her right hand to stimulate his other nipple. She felt Rick's hand, which had been stroking up and down her spine, suddenly exert firm upward pressure on her back. She shifted in response to his command, coming face to face with him. He claimed her lips for one searing kiss, before urging her upward further, so that his mouth could avail itself of her breast. The strong pulling she felt was surely repayment for her earlier actions, and was causing an almost painful tightening in her loins. Unable to stop herself, her pelvis shifted against him.

Rick tapped Kate again, giving himself a moment to think clearly, an impossible task when she was doing _that_ to him. He urged Elara still higher, encouraging her to use the headboard to lever over him and then brace herself. After his tongue had begun its work within her folds and his right middle finger had set her to a low keening, he cupped Kate's cheek with his other hand, their 'go' signal.

Kate waited until Rick let her know that he was ready before beginning again. She let her tongue glide along the shaft to moisten it, then massaged it with her hand, squeezing the head. His hips shifted, thrusting against her palm, just as his thumb traced her cheekbone once, twice. Another signal, equal parts granting and seeking permission. She took him in again, all of him, and her hand cupped his sac, thumb stroking the soft skin. The time for 'lasting' was over. She increased the suction steadily, then flicked her tongue over his contours. His hand gripped her shoulder in one final show of non-verbal communication (because, after all, hadn't he been taught not to talk with his mouth full) before his body stiffened in climax. She drank his release, until his body relaxed into the bed again.

Elara's grip on the wood of the headboard held firm, even as Rick's hand and mouth worked steadily, rhythmically, to drive her (she was sure) into madness. Whatever Kate was doing to him, however, had weakened his control and his movements had become almost frenzied. He sucked in her most sensitive flesh, even as he added a second finger. It was all so much, too much, and she screamed out her orgasm. Kate was right there beside her, gentling her, coaxing her to lay with them.

Once her heart stopped pounding, Elara considered the couple. "I'm sure you're both as hungry as I am. The hotel has a great breakfast buffet… You can even make your own waffles." Rick's growling stomach answered for both of them.

"Now you've done it," Kate replied. "Better hurry and get dressed, Elara, so we're not blinded by the dust cloud he kicks up hurrying down there."

Elara regarded Kate. "I know we're not the same size, but I think I have an outfit you'd be more comfortable wearing to brunch than your dress."

Kate nodded her thanks, and, like old times, raided Elara's closet. She dressed while Elara washed up, then she nudged a dozing Rick (after all, giving and receiving took a lot out of a guy) who needed exactly five minutes to dress in last night's pants and shirt.

Once ready, Elara led them down to the buffet, where they shared the meal and more (surprisingly) casual conversation. She told Kate to 'just hang onto' the outfit until the next time they saw one another, implying she'd be amenable to another encounter.

After brunch, Rick followed through the parking lot to where she'd left the car the night before. It had been an unusually dry winter thus far, and frost coated the still-visible fallen oak leaves like sugar. Sunlight glinted off the ice crystals on the cars and the untreated asphalt, as though the whole area had been sprinkled with diamond dust.

"So… interesting," Kate began. "We should do that again sometime."

"Yeah?" Her partner made no attempt to veil his surprise.

"Yeah. Only this time, we get a guy."

Castle said nothing, though the tight set of his jaw screamed "When hell freezes over."

Reading the look, Kate said "Oh, I see. YOU get to double your pleasure, but not me? Talk about a _double_ standard."

"As I recall, you got a fair measure of enjoyment out of your interactions with Elara, so do not try to stand there and tell me that last night was all for me. Besides, another guy? Please. You know how territorial I get. Do you seriously see that ending well?"

"Oh so you don't trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trusting you. I just wish I could be sure that when it's over," he paused, struggling with the next words, "I'm still enough for you. God knows I wasn't for Meredith."

Kate scoffed. "The deep fried twinkie, you mean? You're not seriously still putting any stock in her opinion. The woman is about as deep as a puddle, that does NOT reflect on your…abilities, it reflects on her talent for doing what, or _who_, will further her career."

Rick grabbed her wrist and pressed her against the nearest car. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, pouring his passion and his gratitude into her.

"C'mon, let's go home."


End file.
